


Should He Call?

by HoneyGrunge



Series: Rhack Oneshots [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jack Feels, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Rhys suffers a panic attack at work and struggles to decide whether or not he should call his somewhat withdrawn boyfriend for support.





	Should He Call?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a panic attack at work today and started writing this to help myself calm down, so I just decided to finish it up and post it

Rhys is pouring Jack's morning coffee when it hits. No warning, as per usual.

He blinks rapidly as the sense of doom swells in his chest, effectively freezing him and causing him to overfill the coffee. A shaky arm finally yanks the pot away as he sucks in a deep breath, cybernetic hand reaching up to rest against his chest. His heart is thudding, and his peripheral vision is narrowing.

A panic attack.

He thunks the pot down and braces himself against the counter, fighting the all encompassing feeling as best he can. His fair face is flushed a deep red, and his ECHO system beeps out a warning that his blood pressure has risen to unhealthy levels. Rational thought is next to impossible but he still has the wherewithal to slide down into a sitting position.

His ECHO system thankfully has a protocol for panic attacks; it brings up contacts to fill his vision and do most of the work for him. Vaughn, Yvette....and Jack. Rhys shivers as he stares glassily at the artificial screen in his head, heart dropping when he realizes that the first two have listed themselves as unavailable. Probably in meetings or sleeping.

...should he call Jack?

They've only been partners for about a month now, and Rhys wouldn't exactly describe their relationship as emotional, even before they'd made it official. Jack is slightly detached, grappling with major trust issues, and tends to keep Rhys at arm's length. Plus, he's never seen Rhys during a panic attack. Be that as it may, he's still the only familiar voice available right now. 

Rhys's brain begins to panic even more at the thought of being alone through this, so he lets out a deep exhalation and finally dials his CEO/boyfriend. He calms a bit when Jack responds at the second blip, his charismatic tenor voice flooding Rhys's senses.

"Hey there punkin, what's up?"

"Jack...I uh...where are you?" he manages to hitch out through the mild hyperventilation. 

"Whoa hon...are you ok? What's going on? Rhys? Talk to me baby."

Jack's voice has snapped from easygoing to tense, worry and concern coloring it as Rhys starts to cry.

"P-panic attack; please just get here," he sobs, bringing his knees up to his chest and settling his chin into the cradle they make for him.

"Hang on Rhysie, I'm coming," Jack reassures, keeping the line open and panting slightly as he runs. 

His ECHO GPS hones in on Rhys's signal and he's there in just three minutes, hair falling out of its immaculately gelled coif when he skids into the spacious communal kitchen.

"Rhys!"

He hurries over and glances at the coffee mess, sinking to his knees and reaching an uncertain hand out to touch Rhys's thin shoulder.

"Baby?"

"No! Please don't touch me. Don't. Please," Rhys chatters through shaking teeth.

Jack whips his hand away and stares; this is the first time Rhys has seen him totally unsure of what to do. Jack always has the answers, whether they're right or not. Shame deepens the redness in Rhys's cheeks, and he hides his face further in his knees. Jack is judging him, he just knows it. He can tell. Judging him for weakness.

"What do you need me to do?" the larger man asks, voice soft and anchored in the turmoil of Rhys's panic.

Rhys glances up and relaxes when all he sees on Jack's face is love and concern, devoid of judgment. Worry is deepening the furrows of his brow enough that they show through his mask. 

"Just keep talking please," Rhys asks, breath finally slowing as Jack's presence gives him something to focus on.

So Jack talks; after all, it is one of the things he's best at. He slides a little closer and sits until their shoulders are touching, rambling on about the first time he'd taken the slim man on a date. Jack had scared him by taking him skag chasing, and Rhys had refused to talk to him for three whole days afterwards. 

Rhys smiles as he remembers, finally coming down from the heightened state. His cheeks are only slightly pink now, and his breath is close to normal. The ECHO shows that his vitals are stabilizing and suggests a visit to the station clinic, but he impatiently blinks to dismiss it. He lets his long legs stretch back out and shifts, wiggling to snuggle himself up against Jack.

The older man pulls him close, half dragging Rhys onto his lap and burying his nose in his lover's hair. 

"Take it easy punkin, don't push yourself to get everything done today. If anyone complains tell 'em to visit me for a ball busting," Jack chuckles, stroking a thumb over the back of Rhys's hand.

Rhys nods, nuzzling into Jack's throat and inhaling his familiar cologne. Just as he's planting a kiss on Jack's chin, a coworker walks in and stares when he notices them on the floor.

"The fuck are you staring at, this doesn't concern you," Jack growls.

Rhys can't help but get slightly aroused at the possessive tone of Jack's voice. The coworker obediently scurries away and Rhys shifts, sliding a hand up the CEO's solid chest and sighing as endorphins flood his brain in overcompensation for the panic.

"Can I just work in your office the rest of the day?"

"Course hon, whatever you wanna do is fine by me," Jack breathes, planting a warm kiss on Rhys's slightly fevered forehead.

Rhys slides away and stands as Jack responds to an urgent email, starting to clean up the coffee but stopping when Jack pulls him away. 

"Don't worry about that shit, let's just go to the med bay and then get you set up in my office," Jack suggests, taking Rhys's hand and pulling him towards the doorway.

Rhys follows, a content smile gracing his defined lips as he watches Jack swagger in front of him. He isn't sure what he'd expected, but this is the best reaction Jack could have given him.

Jack glances back and cocks a brow when he notices the smirk on the cyborg's face.

"What's that all about?"

"Oh, nothing."

If 'nothing' means plotting to give your boyfriend some under desk head, that is.

But Jack doesn't have to know that just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36   
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
